Chapter 6: History Teaches the Song of Injuries
Alan couldn't sleep that night. His head was void of all thoughts about the school, but was filled with thoughts of Abigail and her cast. His fears came back to him: fears of everyone around him dying. He could remember seeing the lives inside his "friends'" eyes before they became the lifeless abyss. It was because of him, too. If he didn't make that damn wish, they wouldn't have died that day. All of his "friends" were in that wish together, and all of them are in the ground together. If his fears were true, then it would be like his old school, and he definitely didn't want that to happen again. He couldn't take it anymore. He sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes. They were so blurry; was he really asleep, or is it his eyes failing him again? Either way, he stood up and grabbed the dresser to his left. His palms were sweaty and his eyes blurred even worse, but now was not the time to get nervous. He pushed through his feeling and made his way to his stairwell. Each step creaked as he slowly made his way down; he held the banner for support as he stepped. He made it down the stairs, without waking up his mother, and made his way into the bathroom. He opened up the medicine chest and grabbed the anxiety pill his doctor prescribed for his fears. He popped the bottle open and swallowed one without any water. The pill left a horrible aftertaste in his mouth, but he didn't care at this time. His eyes felt heavier than usual with the pill, and he whole boypdy began to feel numb. He struggled to find his way to the couch in the living room before he fell asleep. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and he opened his eyes a crack. He could see the bright light coming from the window, illuminating his mother's face above him. She smiled then moved over for him to get up. He slowly sat up and glanced around. He was in his bedroom, and it was 6 in the morning. Realizing he had to be ready in half an hour to meet Abigail in front of her house, he shot off his bed and grabbed his sweater vest and dress pants from Rhye and got to the bathroom before his mom. He turned the hot water on, got undressed and into the shower. Pressing for time, he didn't bother to use the conditioner in his hair. He got out and got dried, then dressed. Downstairs, his mother was already beginning to nake his breakfast; eggs, toast, and orange juice. She had put the eggs and toast on a paper plate and the oragne juice in a disposable cup for him. He flew down the stairs, grabbed his stuff and ran out the door without saying good bye to his mom. He made his way down the street eating his food. He made it to her house, still having to drink the juice. "Hey, Als, good for ya to make it. Ah'm sorry for not talkin to ya yesterday, but ah got some bad news," Abigail said, walking up to the drinking student, "Ah broke mah shoulder blade, an' now ah can't play any of the sports ah shoulda played... it's bull, if ya ask meh. Ah shouldn't haveta been broken my shoulder. C-can ah ask ya a favor..? Would ya take mah place for me?" She looked into his eyes; hers were watery and bloodshot. All Alan could do was nod, he was literately speechless when it came to favors. "Oh, thank ya, pretty boy." She hugged him tight and he froze in place. He could feel his heart beat faster and the song of Gido playin his mind; was it in his mind? He didn't see anyone singing around them, and he didn't ask for an audio player to take with him anywhere. It must be in his head, but what an odd song it was. "By the side of the bay, does he rise, only to see that everyone does hide. He cries to himself to mask the tears, yet he always is afraid of his fears. His silence brings some people's best, but his anger silences the rest. He is the savior of Gido, he not knows: that he will soon overcome his foes." The song softly chimmed. It repeated itself each time his thought about the song. There was no explanation to him, for this song; for this relaxing and soothing song. "Als, ya there? Ah've been callin' ya for five minutes now. We best not be late fer school. If we are, ya gettin' it." Abigail said, pulling him along. His eyes were looking behind him when he saw her. She stood there, wathin the two. Her lips moved and they matched the lyrics and the rhythm of the song. He blinked and she was gone with less than a whisper, but so was the song in his head. He was in a state of confusion, but was snapped out of it again by the cowgirl pulling him along. She pulled him along to the classroom, an empty classroom. She sat on the desk in front of him, holding her shoulder. "Ya shouldn'ta made me pull ya, ya know. Mah body is hurtin' now; shoulder, arms, and my legs." She said as she reached down and massaged her legs. As she massaged, she could see a smile wipe across Alan's face every so often. She was going to tease him some more, but the opportunity vanished as the teacher from yesterday walked in. "Oh, hello. You guys sure are early, earlier than me. I'm glad you both love this school, and my class, as much as I do. You both get an A!" He said, turning his fingers into a circle in the arm. "Hopefully you can stay for the whole class today, no one seems to be able to. It's either they have plans or they want to go to their hangouts. It's ridiculous if you ask me, but what can I really complain about? They're wonderful students when I have them... oh, listen to me ramble. Haha, have a seat at your desk while I get my stuff ready. Together we can wait for the others!" He said with glee, and turned to his desk. Alan looked at Abigail in confusion, and got a nod. "'is name is James Woods, and 'e's our homeroom, science and history teacher. 'e's absolutely the best! Ah ain't gonna spoil what's good about 'im either, yer gonna hava see yerself!" She said and stuck her tongue out. Within a minute, the rest of the class showed up.